Elsword: Body Stealing
by Daeriko
Summary: This is a story on how Aisha stole Elsword's body and how Elsword got his body back.


This is my first fanfic. .3.

CLASSES~

Elsword - Rune Slayer

Aisha - Void Princess

Rena - Wind Sneaker

Raven - Veteran Commander

Eve - Code Battle Seraph

Chung - Iron Paladin

Elesis - Blazing Heart

Add - Lunatic Psyker

Ara is in the audience cheering as a Sakra Devanam

. . .

A pvp war is currently occuring and Elsword and Aisha are going at it while Rena is watching. Both VP and WS have scouters that measures a person's magic level.

VP: *while fighting* My, my, you have interesting form and grace!

RS: And you're purple!

They both jump back and face each other.

VP: Well well well. I'm sophistically impressed! You've held your own very well. But your form and grace will never compare to that of me, the Void Princess! *strikes a pose*

RS: You mean like this? *strikes the same pose*

VP: *blushes* Oh god! Is that what I look like? Rena! That isn't what I look like, is it!?

WS: No, Aisha, you look amazing!

RS: No offense, but this is boring. Like, really boring. Like, listening to Chung's heroic speeches boring.

VP: I've realized that this pose is to motivate myself and raise morale! How DARE you mock me!

RS: Well I mean it's just... I'm not using half my magic right now.

VP: Aha.. Quite the substantial bluff! But a bluff, and nothing more. I've witnessed your abilities firsthand and I assure you that you're-

Elsword then powers up with his rune magic suddenly. The scouters on the Aisha and Rena measures the magic level. Then Elsword calms back down.

VP: A hundred and eighty-thousand! Huh...

WS: Oi, Aisha. Isn't your max magic level only a hundred and-

VP: AAAGH! *teleports away*

WS: Yep. A hundred and twenty-thousand. That's what I thought.

RS: Is she going to be okay?

WS: Eh, Aisha? Yeah, she just does that sometimes.

VP: *teleports back* Alright I'm back.

WS: How you going Aisha?

VP: How do you think?

WS: Well Aisha, if you're getting stressed, you could always, you know.

VP: Oh Rena. This is hardly the time or the place. Besides, I did it in the lobby just before this war.

WS: Uh, I meant switch bodies, ma'am..

VP: Ah, yes! Of course! Hold my scouter. *tosses Rena her scouter*

RS: Hey what are you doing with that?

VP then inflicts a serious injury on her left shoulder.

RS: Um, ma'am, you're suppose to do that to me..

VP: Oh but you see, I DID do it to you!

RS: I don't understand..

VP: Change... NOW! *a laser fires from her mouth into RS's mouth*

*Blackscene*

RS: _Oh wow.. What happened...? Everything seems...weird.. Oh hey there's another me over there! I wonder if- AGH! Ow, my shoulder! What in the.. *looks at his hand that's covered in blood, and finds out that he's in the VP's body* Oh... Ohhh..._

RS: Ooooooooooh... What happened? I'm wearing purple! The gang is going to hate this...

VP: *in RS's body* What's mine is yours and yours is mine as they say.

RS: G-Give me back my body!

VP: I'm sorry. You can't have your body anymore. It's mine now. Rena, shall we?

WS: Right, Aisha!

Then the two walk off.

VP: Goodbye! Enjoy bleeding to death!

RS: I won't!

RS: Man... I'm a girl now..

MEANWHILE. At the other side of the battlefield, which is a good five miles away.

IP: We're getting close to the resting area.

VC: Yeah. Who would have thought that Elesis would be so compliant?

*Flashback*

VC: Hey Elesis. We're back.

IP: How you doing?

BH: I FOUGHT A GIANT CRAB.

VC: ...I hear they make a special shampoo for that- *gets smacked by BH* OW.

BH: WHY? WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE HERE? I DON'T KNOW THIS PLACE. DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE WERE GIANT CRABS IN THE LAKE THERE? I DO. I KILLED ONE.

VC: Okay Elesis, let's just calm down. Why are you upset?

BH: Why? Because I, am always alone.

VC: Okay Elesis. If we were to stay here, what would that accomplish?

BH: ... Just take the f****** El radar.

VC: Thank you Elesis. Say thank you, Chung.

IP: Thank you Elesis.

BH: No problem Chung.

VC: And no probleeeeeeeem...?

BH: Shut it.

VC: I'll take it.

*End of flashback*

VC: Well if you ask me, all she needs is a little wink wink nudge nudge.

IP: Still sixteen.

VC: Right.

MEANWHILE at the resting area that was actually taken over by the enemy side.

Proto: It's called the Wilhelm Scream. Like the one in Star Wars, where the storm trooper falls.

Valak: Ohhh yeah I love that scream. Eh, doesn't sound like.. Eeeaaaah.

Proto: No it's more like.. AaaaAAAHHhh.

Valak: No that wasn't it either- *gets shot by a laser and does the Wilhelm scream*

Proto: Dude that was totally it! *gets shot as well and does the scream*

Then the rest of the area gets bombarded by lasers and neutron balls, and electric balls, killing off the other players and a few NPC's.

Add approaches the cliff and just below it is the resting area. Eve stands right beside him.

LP: *jumps down* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

MEANWHILE. Aisha and Rena are both approaching the resting area.

WS: How's the body, Aisha?

VP: Not too bad. A little too hairy in some places, but I'll grow into it.

WS: So what's the plan?

VP: Well first off we have to touch up on Ran's balls.

WS: ...Uh, Aisha?

VP: Yes yes, I realized the moment I said it.

MEANWHILE, at the resting area.

LP: *washing his face* _Alright get your act together. A hundred times more rune books. That's for pussies. The only reason why he took those jokers out is because I loosened them up for him, like a jar of pickles. Ugly, stupid pickles. I just gotta get those El Balls, and if it's anything like that Velder incident, Aisha probably buried them somewhere around here._

VC offscreen: Hey Chung, I think they're buried somewhere around here!

LP: _Well, at least I have something to put back in the hole._ *cracks knuckles*

Just outside the resting area.

VC: Dig like there's no tomorrow!

LP: *hides behind a small building* _Alright. The second they summon the Spirit, I'll swoop in and break the Nasod arm's neck. Totally going to yell Team Nasod when I do it too. Oh I can see it now. TEAM NASOD! *sound of Raven getting his neck broken* Amazing._

IP: We found them! Raven, we really did it!

VC: Finally now we can finally win this match! Us getting on the stage, being the winners! Elsword, Eve, Add, you and I-

IP: What about Elesis?

VC: No one cares about Elesis, except for maybe Elsword.

LP: _I don't know what this Elesis is, but it sounds just like King Nasod._

VC: Eternal Spirit, rise up, and let us win this war!

LP intensely watches.

*tumbleweed*

IP: It's not working.. Is that what you're suppose to say?

VC: Honestly, I have no idea.

IP: Maybe there's something special about these balls.

VC: Huh.. Maybe if I sing to it. *sings* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!-

IP: Actually Raven I was thinking something else. Maybe the only way to summon it is to have the power of El with you.

LP then senses two high magic powered beings approaching.

LP: _Gah-! What!? Oh you CAN'T be serious._

IP: Oh Raven, I feel two magic powers coming this way. You don't think Elsword failed, do you?

VC: No way, Chung, Elsword's the best! But on the off-chance HIDE YOURSELF! *hides behind a boulder with Chung*

Aisha, in Elsword's body, and Rena appears.

WS: Oi, Aisha, someone has dug up the balls.

VP: Well then, someone is in for the beating of their life.

VC: Hey, Elsword! Check it out, we dug up the El Balls! How you doing? Did you win that fight against Aisha? What's Rena doing here?

WS: Aw what the-

VC: What's up with the scouter?

VP raises her sword.

VC: Do you happen to know anyone here who has the power of El- *gets smacked by the broad side of the sword* OW.. Ah... And what was that about?

IP: Raven, that's not Elsword!

VC: Chung, of course it's Elsword. Elsword, what's your favorite food?

VP: BBQ Beef Ribs.

VC: See? Double Baconator- Oh s***...

VP: You see I've acquired the body of your former associate. Elsword, was it? And with that, I've gained his magic level of a hundred and eighty-thousand.

VC: That's... That's horrible!

VP: Quite. I'm sure you understand the situation you're in now-

VC: That is Identity Theft! We're going to sue the crap out of you!

VP: You can't sue me if I kill you.

VC: No. Then you'll get put on trial for murder. HA!

Aisha then strikes at Raven and Chung, flailing angrily at the two with her sword. Rena's scouter then picks up a magic level nearby. Elsword appears.

WS: Ah, Aisha. You're here.

VP: What the devil are you- Oh. Well look what the El regurgitated.

RS: Hey Chung. Hey Raven. Hey Elsword.

IP: E-Elsword?

VP: I'm surprised you're still kicking. How's that wound treating you?

RS: This is easily the second worst hole I've had in my shoulder. It's going to take, a million sister kisses to make it better.

VC: Chung. We may have a chance now. But you'll have to give it your all. Remember, she make look like Elsword, but you must absolutely not hold back-!

IP: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *starts to swing his cannon wildly at Aisha* SO YOU ABANDONED ME AND LEFT ME WITH ARA, SEND ME OFF INTO THIS WAR, AND THE NEXT TIME I GET TO SEE YOU, YOU LEFT THE DAMN PARTY!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN YOU ANYMORE!

RS: I don't know where he gets that from..

VP: *injured* Gah! This is absurd! His magic level was a league above my own when we fought! What the devil is going on!?

RS: Haha! You don't know any of my skills!

VP: Skills? What skills? Tell me!

RS: I'm not gonna tell you how to use the Phoenix Talon!

VP: Phoenix What? *gets knocked into a building by Chung*

VP: Rena~ If you're not too busy standing there like an idiot, I could use some help!

RS: Wait. If I'm Aisha now, does that mean we're allies?

WS: No.

RS: Oh. Well... What about her?

CBS: Good day, mate.

WS: Oh crap...

The two start battling it out, Eve taking the initiative.

CBS: Hey Rena! Add and I killed every one of Ran's junkies so far! Six in total! How would you like to be number seven!

WS: Piss off you dirty nasod! *lands a kick on Eve's left cheek*

CBS: *slides back* Thank you ma'am. May I have another?

WS: What the hell happened to you? You were not this strong when you fought Lime!

CBS: *pulls out a guide about Code: Battle Seraphs* Looks like you have some required reading to do. *tosses the book*

WS: *catches* Okay lasers, El Crystal Spectrum, enhanced flight, the more emotions you get the stronger- Oh. Well I'm right f***** aren't I?

CBS: Right in the down under.

Eve then fires a one-handed Giga Stream on Rena, obliterating her.

VP: NOOOOOOO! RENA! All of my allies.. I'm the only one left.. Everyone, please! Allow me a customary moment of silence..

LP: *growing louder* MineminemineminemineMINEMINEMINE! *hammers Aisha into the ground*

LP: Hahaha! The best part about this is, I get to kill both Aisha, and Elderp at the same time!

VP: Wait who's Elderp?

LP: You're Elderp.

VP: But I thought his name was Elsword.

VC: His name is Elsword.

LP: Yes, but I call him Elderp.

VP: So what is it? Elderp or Elsword?

VC/LP: Elsword!/Elderp!

LP: No no! Okay look. His real name is Elsword. But ever since I found out he busted Altera Core. I've been calling him Elderp, and they are calling him by his real name.

RS: ...So does that make me Aisha?

LP: AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!. *flies down towards Aisha at a high speed*

VP: _Yes, yes!_ Change... NOW! *fires a laser at Add*

LP: Ah-!

RS: No! I'll save you Elsword! *flies to the laser*

When the bright light fades..

IP: ...What just happened?

VC: I dunno.

RS: *back in his own body* Yaaaay I'm me again..

VC: Wait. Elsword. What is your favorite food?

RS: Favorite?

VC: He's him again!

VP: *holding injured shoulder* This is ridiculous! Oh well at least I'm not trapped in some useless body.

LP: *appears behind Aisha* Gimmie a minute. *starts punching and kicking and beating up Aisha*

IP: Wait so I'm confused.. Aisha took Elsword's body. Then she tried to take Add's body. And now she's back in her own body. Elsword is back to his own body. And Add is...

VC: Still a prick yeah.

LP: Now to switch your body to a corpse! *throws Aisha high into the air then flies after her*

Aisha prepares to fire a laser.

LP: Aw crap kinda walked into this one..

VP: Change...NOW! *fires the laser*

LP: *stares at the laser*

RS: *a frog is in his hand* Ew.. A frog.. *throws it at the laser*

VP: Uh oh..

After a bright flash of light...

Frog: *in Aisha's body* Ribbit. Ribbit. Croak. *hops away*

LP: Dahell just happened?

RS: A frog got on my hand. It was gross. So I threw it.

IP: So then.. Is it over? Are they all gone?

LP: They will be in a second. *goes to crush Aisha under his foot*

RS: Add no! She can't hurt anyone anymore! Stop!

LP: Oh alright fine.

RS: See? He really can be a nice guy.

LP: SIKE. Eight for eight. *crushes Aisha*

Ara: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

END.


End file.
